


Vengeance from the Stars

by clarka



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alien batfam au for some reason, alien bruce wayne, alien martha wayne, the major character death is just martha and thomas don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Bruce's mother had come from the stars, that's what she always told him when he would ask why they're so different from everyone else. When he was young he always loved this, something special only he and his mom shared but when she died it became a just another reminder of the parents he had lost. Which then turned into a motivation to save Gotham from itself.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Ma’tha was not sure how she felt about Earth. At first all she could see the stark differences between it and her home planet, it’s brightness, how loud it was and how large humans could be. Now she’s starting to find things she likes better, the smells of their food, the colourful wildlife and… Thomas. Ma’tha would not go as far to say she is an expert on human culture but she knows their opinion on life from other worlds.

Firstly, it is commonly believed to be nonsense and anyone who thinks otherwise is mocked. Secondly based on their storytelling and how they treat different members of their own species, she cannot predict a widespread positive reaction to proof of their existence. Her time spent on Earth has also shown that Thomas isn’t like other humans, especially those in Gotham, Ma’tha knows there is a difference between his acts of donating excess wealth and how he could accept her for her species.

So, she decided that telling him would just endanger her mission and it was easier for both of them if she just never said it, not lying just avoiding the truth. She could carry on her research, have fun with Thomas and break it off carefully when she could head back home no matter how much it broke her heart. That all changed when Thomas got down on one knee and said, “Will you marry me?”

At first Thomas had assumed she had been ‘pranking’ him, once they were in the privacy of their home, she proved him otherwise. “Extraordinary, your bone structure and the way your skin grafts into- oh I’m sorry this must be terribly impolite.” He says, Ma’tha doesn’t mind its better he had a scientific reaction that one of prejudice. “No not all, all questions and stares I’ve had with your species though touching me there may be considered… deeply personal.” She replied, he just nodded still looking breath taken.

“So, you say you’re here as a philosophy student?” Thomas asks, probably not deeming it the most ground-breaking part of her explanation and leaving it to last. “Yes, at our institution travelling to a planet where there’s been no documented contact with other planets is the last stage of getting our degree. We write a long thesis about the lifeforms, mainly focused on how they work, their cultures, a bit of science but it is mainly about the question if we gain anything from the interaction of other planets.” Ma’tha explains. Thomas just nods again, “Why Earth? I mean there must be endless planets why chose here?”

“The atmosphere is breathable, the gravity won’t crush me, I could pose as a human, I felt that I could get the answer I wanted from here.” She responds.

“What do you mean?”

“A lot of students say the answer is no, they want cynicism and to make our peers think them thoughtful. These choose planets that seem volatile so they can be as depressing as they want.”

“More volatile than Earth?”

“If you’d believe it. People also tend to choose dangerous planets as well, makes them seem tough and smart for surviving it. I didn’t care, any planet would theoretically work so why not go for the most sensible one.”

“So, what do you think? The answer?”

“I used to be so sure that it was yes but there have been issues arising on my planet, instability for the first time I ever knew. Now I can confirm I was right without a shadow of a doubt.”

Thomas smiled, “Really? How?”

“Because it was no longer a question of philosophy but of love.”

Even though her relationship with Thomas changed after her truth was revealed after a few adjustments Ma’tha truly belives it was for the better. She had sent message to her planet that she was not returning and would spend the rest of her life with Thomas. Their response was if she could send her research on her relationship, she didn’t even bother to send a reply back. Thomas had also officially become a doctor and she had started going to an Earthen university, setting down proper roots. Their wedding was scheduled for two weeks time, a small affair for the ceremony and a larger one for the reception mainly to just keep up the Wayne name. Ma’tha couldn’t be happier.

“Look Leslie is a close and loyal friend, trust me.” Thomas pleaded holding his wife’s hand. She just shook her head. “I said the same about Alfred, didn’t I? And I was very right. Everyone will be fine,” He reasoned. She shook head again. “Why?” He asked desperate to understand.

“We, we do not even need her, I mean you’re a doctor too what is she going to be able to do right.” Ma’tha exclaimed trying to smile through her grimace.

“Leslie has access to equipment, and I would really like a second opinion because I have no idea what’s going on.”

“You’re a billionaire Thomas just buy it!”

“Buy what Ma’tha we have no idea what’s wrong with you, it could be alien, Earthen I wouldn’t even know what machine to start with. Plus buying them would be a suspicious, we don’t need anyone putting their noses where they don’t belong. Leslie won’t tell a soul and will do anything she can to help you, Hippocratic Oath and all, please.”

“Fine but she has to come here I don’t want this being anywhere near public and I’m not going to the clinic like this is Leslie doesn’t have a solid theory, okay?”

“Okay.” Thomas repeated and kissed his wife’s forehead then left their bedroom.

“Alfred can you call Leslie, tell her to come over as soon as she can, it’s very important.” He asked Alfred who was waiting patiently outside.

“Of course. Is there anything I can do after to help the Lady Ma’tha?”.

“Truthfully Alfred, I’m not sure anyone can right now.”

“Do you want the good news or the bad news.” Asked Leslie as she looked over the computers results. “We just want the truth, was your theory right is she you know..?” Asked Thomas. “That’s the good news, Martha you’re pregnant. At least I’m 99% sure you are your physiology is um well, yes.” Leslie said who now seemed to be processing the whole alien thing since everything has calmed. “It’s actually Ma’tha.” Ma’tha added. Leslie nodded, “Ah right.”

“I’m sorry what’s the bad news?” Thomas asked, still looking frantic.

“It’s going to be a tough one. Once again that’s what I think by the looks you’re about 7 weeks pregnant so the only symptoms you should be getting are morning sickness not the pain, dizziness or collapsing. Unless that’s normal for your people?”

“No, it’s not, our gestation and what comes with it are pretty similar to humans.”

“So, this must be some adverse side effects when your two… um species … reproduce.” Leslie said looking vaguely uncomfortable. Thomas knew this sort of thing wouldn’t usually phase her, minus the interspecies relationship, so the fact he could see through her façade worried him a little. “So, what do you expect to happen?” He asked clasping Ma’tha’s hand.

Leslie looked grim, “I can’t honestly say I know the chances of both mother and baby making it. I’m not sure I would even be able to terminate the pregnancy if that is a path you wish to go down, there’s just too many unknown factors.” Thomas didn’t know what to say so he looked to Ma’tha, tears bubbling in his eyes. She looked scared, her face pale and her eyes watering. ‘I can’t lose her.’ He thinks. “There’s a chance we’ll both survive though, right?” She asks, voice almost steady.

“Yes.” Leslie responds.

“Then we’ll be okay.” Ma’tha says holding Thomas’ hand tighter,” We’ll be okay.”

Their son came into the world silent and the few seconds before he let out a scream it felt as if the whole world were silent with him. He was there pink, a little slimy and screaming his lungs out. Ma’tha was beyond exhausted, between the medication and the pain she was in she wanted nothing more than to slip off to sleep but not before she held her child. Leslie was wiping him down a bit and wrapping him in a blanket. “You can come in now Thomas.” She said, knowing he would wait until he was given permission and not a second later the door was open, and he was by Ma’tha’s side.

“Can I?” Ma’tha asks not even bothering to finish the sentence she was tired, and Leslie knew what she met. Leslie smiled and placed the babe in its mother’s arms and helped adjust her hold.

“He’s beautiful.” Said Thomas almost in awe of the tiny creature.

“Yes, yes he is.” Ma’tha replied as she swept the hair from the baby’s eyes. Like most Chiropetrans he was born covered in hair, dark just like his father’s. “Is he supposed to be that ur... hairy?” Leslie asked unsure.

Ma’tha laughed, a weak one but a laugh nonetheless, “Yes it will shed after a couple months after he’s used to the climate.”

“And his back?” Leslie asked, wanting to check the half of the young baby.

“I guess his shoulder blade stumps are a little small but that’s to be expected, I guess. All Chiros grow their wings during childhood, so they’re born with just the stumps. Part Chrios tend to half formed wings which this little gem will probably have based on his stump size, but he could have had none or full sized it is pretty random.”

“Good because I have to say I’ve grown attached to the little fellow over the months and I would love to give a full bill of health. Which I now can with your input. Also, I’ve been meaning to ask have you decided on a name yet?” Leslie said as she packed up her equipment.

The couple smiled, “Yes we have,” Responded Ma’tha, “His name is Bruce.”


	2. Journey's Beginning

Bruce never really realised how different he was until his parents died. He was aware of his mother’s extra-terrestrial origins and their family’s obscene wealth, but he never really stopped to think about it. Now with his parents gone, he’s got plenty of time to think. Kids at school would always whisper about his back (“A form of kyphosis he inherited from his mother.” Leslie would also say to cover up his semi formed wings) or their parents about the Wayne family status but he could always talk to his parents about these things.

When Bruce felt bad about his back when his schoolmates would tease him, they would remind him how he was like his mother and it was a beautiful thing or if he didn’t understand something another parent said they would explain it to him. They were always there for him and now they couldn’t be. Now people said things about him being an orphan, reminding his constantly of his loss, the other whispers never stopped and there wasn’t his mother’s soft touches or his father’s hearty smiles to comfort him. Alfred tried to console him, but it wasn’t the same and Bruce would end up lashing out at him then immediately regretting it after seeing the man’s face then hating himself for it even more.

Wayne Manor was always big and empty and there was certain corridors Bruce always was scared to go down without his mom or dad because the paintings on the wall freaked him out, but it was a home. Bruce doubted it would ever feel like a home again.

And worse he couldn’t stop seeing his parents faces on that night when he closed his eyes. He couldn’t decide what was worse their look of terror, their last moments flashing before him or the slack look on their faces when life had left their bodies, the moment he realised life wouldn’t be the same again.

Bruce had an idea; Alfred didn’t approve but it got the lad out of bed in the morning so maybe he shouldn’t be so critical. At first, he thought that the young master was taking to the therapy sessions Leslie insisted he attended or that time was healing his wounds and that's why he was acting better, like they could have been that lucky.

“I’m going to save Gotham.” The young boy had said one evening. Alfred had raised an eyebrow and asked him to elaborate. Bruce then explained how when he finished school, he would travel the world to train until he was ready to protect Gotham from crime. “Crime?” He had inquired. Bruce nodded, “So no other kid has to watch their parents die.”

Bruce rarely outright mentioned his parents’ death, he never talked a lot more anyway. Maybe him having a focus that’s to do with parents will help him comes to terms with their deaths better. Bruce also seemed interested in his schoolwork, diet and physical health again so he can be in ‘prime condition’ so at least when Alfred entertains his aspirations in the meantime the boy can benefit from it.

Alfred should have known wasn’t going to move from his crime fighting fantasy, the boy was too damn stubborn. Leslie had told him from the beginning he should nip it in the bud and he made the grave mistake of not listening to her. So here he was dropping Bruce off at the airport so he could start his trip. He was equipped with only one duffle bag, very basic self defence and fluency in six languages.

Alfred had spent the past few weeks almost begging Bruce to stay, it didn’t make a difference. Bruce was still leaving, his return date unknown to both men. A petty part of Alfred wanted to take a route that would make Bruce late, a sentimental part wanted to do the same but so he could spend just a little more time with his surrogate son. He did neither.

He pulled up in the drop off section of the airport, Bruce didn’t move. “You don’t have to go you know, I could turn around right now and I’d never bring it up again.” ‘ _Please say yes, please say yes.’_

“I’m not stalling because I have doubts, I know what I need to do. It’s just I don’t know what to say. Goodbye… goodbye just wouldn’t cover it. I’m not sure how I-“

“I’ll be waiting, whether you come back in two weeks or two years I’ll be here. Don’t forget it.” Bruce smiled, the last decade his smiles have been sparse so when he did it always made Alfred smile too no matter how angry, sad or just empty he felt. Alfred smiled back and Bruce left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I looked up how many languages Batman speaks and wikipedia is like 40 and im like !!!!! but then I remember its Bruce so if that's correct that makes sense. Since Bruce is only 18 I only gave him total fluency in 6 because that seems fair? he can learn more as he gets old and he know bits of over so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write summaries I'm sorry that din't even make sense
> 
> Ma'tha's species are basically just humans with bat wings on their back, because Bruce is half human his wings end up small and half formed and not capable of flight but it was what gave him the bat theme so they're not entirely useless


End file.
